skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Triple Fighters
This is my with help from friends and others. This is the game featuring Skylanders that hold three elements! Story Colsole Story Kaos aims to travel to Elemental Mountain and destroy the Elemental Core to erase the Skylanders from existence! The Triple Fighters went to stop Kaos in his first attempt to destroy the elemental core! As usual, the Skylanders won! Kaos, in his attempt to destroy the Elemental Core, corrupted it! Just as the Triple Fighters sent Kaos packing, the corrupted Elemental Core sent the Triple Fighters to Earth… sometime after the corrupted core exploded into millions of elemental shards and flew across skylands, even some went across to earth containing legendary heroes! 3ds Story Features *3-player co-op *All new game mode, which allows you to play all new games! Skylands style! *And much more! Levels Level 1: Master Portal Island in Peril! Level 2: Bongo Beach Level 3: Chompy Chaos Level 4: Chompy Familly Reunion Festival Level 5: Winter Plunderland Level 6: There's Snow Place Like Skylands Level 7: Climbing The Core of Light Level 8: The Land Above Skylands Level 9: Slinger Saloon Level 10: Hoedown Showdown Level 11: Tumbled Forest Level 12: Spikes of Doom Level 13: Topsy-Turvy Island Level 14: Dark Lands Level 15: Peaceful Village ??? Skylanders Triple Fighters Earth/???/??? * Redstone (Earth/Life/Fire) * Sandstorm (Earth/Air/Fire) * Cascade (Earth/Water/Air) * Mudbath (Earth/Water/Magic) * Gravestone (Earth/Undead/Tech) * Terra Firma (Earth/Undead/Fire) * Molten Burnatron (Earth/Fire/Tech) * Stemburner (Earth/Fire/Life) Tech/???/??? * Beatbox (Tech/Magic/Air) * Tech Wreck (Tech/Earth/Life) * Water Former (Tech/Earth/Water) * Rattron (Tech/Life/Water) * Car-titan (Tech/Water/Air) * Fazeray (Tech/Magic/Water) * Armor Zombie (Tech/Undead/Water) Life/???/??? * Swine Swinger (Life/Earth/Water) * Snake Out (Life/Undead/Magic) * Technosnake (Life/Magic/Tech) * Blind Eye (Life/Undead/Water) * ??? * ??? * ??? Undead/???/??? * Styx (Undead/Water/Earth) * URP (Undead/Water/Air) * Undead Driller (Undead/Life/Earth) * Night Fire (Undead/Tech/Fire) * ??? * ??? * ??? Fire/???/??? * Hot Potato (Fire/Life/Magic) * Firework Storm (Fire/Magic/Air) * Fyrang (Fire/Tech/Life) * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? Magic/???/??? * Spix, Drip and Cog (Magic/Tech/Water) * Stardust (Magic/Earth/Air) * Cherry Blossom (Magic/Water/Life) * Jumper (Magic/Tech/Undead) * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? Air/???/??? * Sonic Wave (Air/Water/Magic) * Air Flair (Air/Tech/Fire) * Mushroom Cloud (Air/Life/Water) * ??? * ??? * ??? Water/???/??? * Deep End (Water/Undead/Fire) * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? Light/???/??? *Steam Beam (Light/Fire/Water) *Lightor (Light/Tech/Life) *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? Dark/???/??? *Flight Mare (Dark/Air/Fire) *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? Core Shards Characters * Thunderdrum * Acid-Attack *Milkshake * Black Void * Super Ultra Evil Kaos of DOOM! (also finale boss) Core Skylanders Undead Skylanders *Bite Fight * Punchback * Puppet Master * ??? Magic Skylanders *Fox Shot * Eggsplosive * Juggler Smuggler * Cry-Staff Tech Skylanders * Cog Dog * Pain Train * Shifter Drone * Defensei Water Skylanders * Coral Splash * Sprinkler Sinker * Surf Tongue * Bubble Blazer Fire Skylanders * Fireball * Firefly * Heat Wave * ??? Life Skylanders * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? Earth Skylanders * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? Air Skylanders * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? Light Skylanders *??? *??? *??? *??? Dark Skylanders *??? *??? *??? *??? Reposed Skylanders * Elemental Master Spyro *Big Fizz Pop Fiz * Twin Staff Double Trouble * Super Ball Dune Bug * Rocket Arms Trigger Happy * Mega Laser Drobot * Big Turret Sprocket *Big Boom Jet-Vac LightCore Skylanders *LightCore Cry-Staff *LightCore Juggler Smuggler *LightCore Cog Dog *LightCore Boomer * LightCore Bite Fight Minis *Little Star (Star Strike) *Wrecking Small (Wrecking Ball) *Hopper (Bouncer) *Little Bomb (Countdown) *Zip (Zap) *Small Bam (Slam Bam) Variants * Legendary Wrecking Small * Jolly Egg-splosive * Dark Robot Arms Trigger Happy * Overheated Fireball Packs Starter Pack: Redstone, Bite Fight, Robot Arms Trigger Happy Triple Heroe Pack 1: Beatbox, Asid-Attack, Deep End Adventure Pack 1: Coral Splash, Monkey-Mayhem Island, Fruit of life, Volcano Splash Images Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Skylanders: Triple Fighters Category:Featured Articles